


Already Gone ~UshiTen

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining Tendou Satori, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Life goes on after high school.Somethings stay the same though.But that's not always a good thing.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

“Best Friends!” We say at the same time. I smile brightly as he says it as well. While it might not be the words I want, it’s nice that he still considers me to be this close. We hang out all night and celebrate Ushiwaka making it to the Japan team. I’ve never been more proud. I would’ve loved to play alongside him but I have a job now. I need to make money to get by. My job doesn’t pay that much so I’m practically living paycheck to paycheck. I haven’t told Ushiwaka because I know he would offer to give me money and I couldn’t take that. For now, I will have fun with him before he has to leave. 

“So Waka-kun, anyone special in your life currently?” I ask him. Normal friends ask each other that right? “Do you not consider yourself special?” he asks. I guess I should’ve said it more clearly after all, Ushijima has never been the best at getting the second meaning of things. “I mean are you see- I mean dating someone.” I repeat. Ushijima frowns and shakes his head. “No time. I have to keep up with volleyball.” he explains. “But you still spend time with me.” I remind him. “Well, you are my best friend so I can’t just leave you. Even if it means no relationships.” I feel my chest flutter. He puts me above a girlfriend. It makes me happy he cares this much but then again, it’s not the same as what I feel towards him. 

When the night ends, we head back to my place to spend the night. “When do you fly back Waka-kun?” I ask. He shrugs, “Sometime before the olympic game.” I nod and go to my room. “Are you going to come to the game?” he asks. I glup. I knew he would ask. I can’t tell him no but I don’t have enough money to go. “I have to work that week.” I tell him. He sighs and nods, “Do what you need.” I feel bad but I can’t do anything about it. For now, I will make it up to him with this time. “Do you want to shower first?” I ask him. He nods and grabs clothes to get in the shower. I lay back on my bed once he’s gone and sigh. I throw my hands over my face and rub my eyes. Life really is fucking with me right now. My job is preventing me from seeing Ushiwaka. Ushi isn’t seeing anyone but I don’t think he wants to. He puts me above other relationships. While those should make me happy the more I think about it, it’s like any other best friend. We aren’t anything special. We don’t have what the blueberry and orange had. We don’t have what Iwaizumi and Oikawa had. If I’m being serious, I don’t even have what Ushiwaka had with Oikawa. Compared to all the others, I’m low. Way too low. Ushiwaka is my only friend and most people hate me. I would like to change that but that would mean letting down my guard and that could lead to primary school. It’s stupid to still be tramatized by something so long ago but those days hurt. If I didn’t make it to Shiratorizawa, I probably wouldn’t be here now. But here I am. I’m here with Ushiwaka by my side. 

After we both shower, we watch a movie before bed. I sit a ways away from Ushiwaka on the couch but everytime I jump, I get closer. I chose The Ring because the actor is cute but it still scares me. After a few jumps, I end up next to Ushiwaka. When another scare is about to come, Ushiwaka grabs my hand before I jump. I look over at him but he’s staring at the screen. “If you keep jumping, you won’t get to enjoy the movie.” Ushiwaka says when he notices my stares. I turn away quickly and can feel my ears tingle. I know they are getting red but I try to ignore it. Ushiwaka’s hand is still on mine so I don’t jump as much. At some point, I lose all interest in the movie. All I can focus on is our hands. Ushiwaka’s hands are calloused and bigger than mine. When Ushiwaka moves his hand away, I realize the movie is over. “You seem tired. You couldn’t focus on the movie.” Ushiwaka tells me. It makes sense he noticed but couldn’t tell what I was really thinking. “Yeah, let’s get to bed.” I say getting up and going straight to my room. 

~

When I wake up the next day, Ushiwaka is already getting ready. “I leave today. We have practice all week before the game.” he tells me. I yawn and rub my eyes. “Are you sure you can’t come?” Ushiwaka asks again. I look up to see him staring at me sadly. Oh my god. He’s doing puppy dog eyes. He’s trying to bribe me. It’s working too. “I want to but I can’t.” I tell him again. He frowns and sits down in front of me, “Why not?” I sigh, I might as well tell him the real reason. I won’t accept money so nothing will change anyways. “I can’t afford tickets.” He frowns and puffs out his cheeks. It’s adorable but I can tell he’s about to come up with the solution to give me money. “I understand. I’m sorry I kept trying to force you. I’ll visit you again soon though.” he says. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I thought he would’ve offered to give me money. I can always read him. Is something wrong? Have we grown too far apart? “I know you wouldn’t accept money anyway.” Ushiwaka says walking into the bathroom. I gape as he smirks while walking away. He read me. “When did you get smart!?” I yell and Ushijima laughs, “When did you become readable.” 

When we are both ready for the day, I help Ushiwaka pack his stuff. It’s sad to see him go but I’ll see him again. I know I will. It might hurt that he’s gone or that he doesn’t feel the same as me but I love having him as a friend. I wouldn’t trade this for the world. I wouldn’t trade him for the world. 

When packing is done, we take the stuff to my car. We start putting it away and getting ready to drive to the airport. We get in the car and I give Ushiwaka my phone to pick the music. Of course, he puts on some stupid Tik Tok song. ‘My fans say it’s good’ he says but I know he has a secret Tik Tok account. Once I find it, he will never have anything over me again. When we get to the airport we park a bit away from the entrance. I take one of his bags while he takes the other. I know he could easily take them both but this way, I can stay with him a bit longer. As we get closer to the entrance, a few people start recognizing him. It makes sense, he is the Ushiwaka afterall. He brushes them off though and we continue on our way. 

When we get to the doors, Ushiwaka takes his other bag from me. “Thank you.” he says. I smile and nod. “Please visit soon.” I tell him. It sounds desperate like I’m begging but I don’t care. He needs to visit more. “As soon as I win.” he tells me. “And if you lose?” I ask. He looks away and I know that means his team will practice more and I won’t see him for a bit. “I believe in you. I’ll be waiting.” I tell him. He nods and stands there awkwardly. I want to hug him. I want to kiss him. But I won’t. I can’t. For his sake and mine. “I’ll miss you.” he eventually says. “I’ll miss you too.” I tell him. I can feel my face getting red and tears forming in my eyes. This was so much easier when we were young. Then, he turns and walks out of my sight. 

~

I turn on the tv as the game begins. It’s just like how it used to be, Oikawa against Ushiwaka. Now though, Ushiwaka has the one thing that kept Oikawa up. Oikawa’s pillar. Iwaizumi. This game would be a fun one. To see old friends become rivals. Not just old friends, childhood friends, best friends. The game was hard. It was a fast paced game but it felt like forever. When the game ended, I could feel the tears in my eyes. I smile as the tears fall and I wipe them away quickly. The camera pans to Ushiwaka. He has tears in his eyes and when he looks into the camera he mouths, ‘I’m sorry’. It ends quickly and pans to Oikawa and his team celebrating their win. I won’t see Ushiwaka for a while now. It will hurt but I will live. I need to move on anyway. It’s for the best. The last scene made me feel even worse though. It showed Oikawa hugging Iwaizumi. They are both smiling and playing around. I know they will be going home together. If I had stuck to volleyball, maybe I would’ve made it there with them. Maybe I would be with Ushiwaka. But I didn’t. I left. And now here I am. Ushiwaka is already gone. I won’t be getting him back now. I’ll see him again but I’ll have moved on by then. He will have too. We will both be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

2022

I finally have enough money. After saving for a whole year, I can make it to his first game this season. It might not be as big a team as the Olympic team but I know it’s still important to him. It’s been 2 years since I’ve seen him so I’m going to surprise him. I don’t know if he will be happy but I still want to see him. It will still be nice for me. Even if I have to be without him or he doesn’t want me there I’ll still be happy. I’ll get to see him one last time. 

The plane ride isn’t too long. I sleep most of the way but the turbulence isn’t easy to ignore. I can tell we are getting close when I see the fields. Ushijima had this one field he loved and we would practice there sometimes. I can’t tell which one it is but I don’t care. When we land, I grab my stuff and make my way to my hotel. I have to stay at the cheapest one I can find but that’s okay. It’s better than watching on tv. I have one day before the game. One day before I see him again. I smile to myself and take the key to my room. 

A few hours. I walk down the streets and they remind me of high school. I make my way to Shiratorizawa. It’s a ways away but there is one spot I want to visit. The school hasn’t changed much in these past years. It’s still the same old school and gym. The volleyball team isn’t as good as ours was but I’m sure they are the best in their prefecture. I walk down the streets that I used to with Waka-kun. The shops haven’t changed much. The only one that changed is a tiny gift shop. It has little charms and stuff. From the window I spot an eagle charm. I smile and continue on my way down the streets. 

2 hours. I have my seat and I have Goshiki and Semi sitting next to me. I forced them to come in case Ushiwaka didn’t want to see me. We watch as the players set up the net and scroll through instagram as they warm up. I glance up often but I don’t ever spot him. I know they are all looking for him too but we can’t find him. Although his team is out, he’s not yet. The game starts soon and he’s not here. I sigh and continue scrolling. His instagram is empty. I set it up for him in high school and posted his first picture but he hasn’t posted since then. It was a picture of me and him walking through a field. He even tried smiling for the picture. I smile at my phone and turn it off as the whistle and game begins. 

He never comes. The game ends and his team loses. I facepalm and get up quickly to make my way out. “Tendou.” Goshiki calls. I turn and he’s pointing down to the teams. One of Ushiwaka’s teammates is gesturing for him to come down. I shrug and continue on my way out. It doesn’t matter anyways. I walk out of the gym with my hands in my pockets. I fumble with the eagle charm in my pocket. I take it out and frown. He wouldn’t like it anyways. I drop the charm and make my way to my rental car to drive home. “Satori! You dropped something!” I jerk my head up as I open my car door. Some person with glasses is running at me with the charm I dropped. I sigh and close my car door behind me. They seem upset as I drive away leaving them and my charm behind. I don’t glance back and make my way to my hotel.

I have everything packed up. My trip is over and now I can go back home. It’s for the best anyways. I am pretty much over him already anyways. He never liked me in the first place too. I smile as I put my last shirt into the bag and tug my shoes on. My flight is in 3 hours. The ride to the airport is 30 minutes. I should be good. I head to checkout and put my stuff in my car. When I get to the receptionist, Glasses is there asking the lady. “Excuse me, I need to check out.” I say interrupting whatever he was saying. “There you are!” he exclaims. I ignore him and hand in my key. “Have a nice day!” the lady says and I leave the building. Glasses is following me but I don’t care. “Where are you going?” he asks. “Will you leave me alone if I tell you?” I ask him and he nods. I sigh, “home.” He frowns and nods. “Thanks!” he says before running off. I roll my eyes and get into my car to drive home. 

10 minutes until loading. I get on the plan in 10 minutes and leave in 30. Then I’ll be home by at least 2. I close my eyes and lean back on my chair. Names are called on the intercom but I don’t listen too well. “Now boarding first class.” they announce. I glance as people board the plan and hold my ticket tight. Almost. “Satori?” Dang it. 

My heart drops as I glance over. Ushiwaka stands near the desks and starts walking towards me. I stand up and they call for second class. I have the lowest and cheapest tickets so I should be called last. “Ushiwaka? What are you doing here?” I ask walking over to him. He hugs me and my heart stops. I forgot it does that when he’s near. “Ushiwaka I’m leaving soon.” I tell him. He nods into my shoulder and I smile, “I missed you too.” They call for third class. I’m fourth class. I’m next. “Ushiwaka I’m next.” I tell him, pushing him away. He frowns and nods, “I’m sorry I was sick. I should’ve been there and seen you. I’m sorry.” he apologizes. I laugh and shush him. “It was me. I should’ve texted.” He rubs his forehead and sighs. “Do you have to leave?” he asks. I nod and look over. Only 3 more people before they call for me. We stay silent before he speaks up. “I’m coming.” My mouth drops and they call for me to go. Ushiwaka walks away and over to the desks. He starts talking and waves for me to go. I go to the plane and wave goodbye. They check my ticket and I leave to go home. 

The plane leaves and Ushiwaka never comes. I knew he wouldn’t actually come but I wish we had a better goodbye. The plane ride is quicker than the first time. I slept more this time too. I get my stuff and my car is waiting for me where I left it. I put my stuff in the trunk and get inside. I start driving down the streets and make my way to my apartment. I’m home. 

We text every week or so but it gets fewer and fewer as time goes by. His practices take most of his time and he’s studying for when he retires from volleyball. I am moving on too though. I have more friends. I don’t like anyone. I don’t think I ever will after Waka-kun. I got promoted too. Things have been great. I’m doing great. If I had this money back then I probably would have been able to see Waka-kun more. I could go visit but I think it’s better for us to be apart. It gives me time to move on and I think that’s for the best. I sit down on my bed about to go to sleep when I hear a knock on the door. I head over and open the door and fuck. “Waka-kun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter isn't as good as the first but I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
